


Fields of Golden Fields

by demonshide7



Series: Dedicated to You [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: And YunJae has a new idea....





	

~*~*~   
  
“Because of Kim Jaejoong's incredibly hot pictorial on rose beds, it seems that every artist wants their pictures taken in similar settings.  Even Jung Yunho’s version of the American song by Bon Jovi has become a hot staple for weddings and anniversaries.  The fact that Kim Jaejoong’s pictorial came out in the heels of Jung Yunho’s rendition of ‘Bed of Roses’ sparked the trend.  Let’s meet with Jung Yunho himself and ask if he’ll do more covers of American songs.”   
    
“…nado…” the man in question was saying with a smile before he abruptly cut off his phone conversation.  “Hello,” he greeted the reporter.   
    
“The citizens are quite in a flurry wondering which American song you’ll be covering next,” the reporter said.  “Any plans? And what do you think about you and Kim Jaejoong sparking a trend?”   
    
“Well, I’ve been listening to Painted on my Heart lately, but I just don’t have the…charisma to pull that off.   Ask Changmin, he might challenge it.”   
    
“I don’t have anyone painted on my heart, hyung,” Changmin snarled.  “Nor do I have anyone scrawled upon my soul, etched upon my memory… so that song will NOT work for me.  Get some tattooed rocker person to do it for you.”   
    
“That song is rock, isn’t it, Yunho-ssi?”   
    
“Neh,” Yunho said.   
    
“Are you trying to be a rock star now, Yunho-ssi?”   
    
Yunho laughed.  “Aniyo.  That’s not my colour.  But it’s just that some rock songs call to me, I guess.  I’m thinking maybe Sting if I’m covering an English song.  He’s more my type, right?”   
    
Changmin hit him on the shoulder.  “He likes rock, but his…persona… is more like Sting.”   
    
“No more rose beds, then?” the reporter asked.  “People seem to think that it was planned with Kim Jaejoong, that photoshoot and the song choice.”   
    
Yunho laughed as he turned red around his ears.  “Ah, no.  I’m staying away from beds of roses,” he smirked.  “I didn’t plan on the photo shoot.  Ask him about it not me.”   
    
“If you sing Fields of Gold, what visuals would that yield?” Changmin asked.   
    
“Barley fields…” Jung Yunho’s eyes rounded with horror.  “No, we are never singing that.  Never, never, never!”   
    
Changmin laughed, “But hyung, think about it…”   
    
“That is itchy, itchy, itchy!  No!” Jung Yunho protested.    
    
“That would be funny if you had an allergic reaction on top of your ‘other’ allergic reaction,” Changmin guffawed evilly.   
    
4 years after that interview, Jung Yunho covered “Fields of Gold”. 

  
 _...You'll remember me_  
When the West wind moves   
Among the fields of barley   
you'll forget the sun   
In his jealous sky   
As we lie in fields of gold....   
  
The reporter could see the intense emotion lent to the piece.  But Kim Jaejoong didn’t do a pictorial on beds of barley.  People were wondering if he would and they were waiting.  JYJ sang something else instead.  They also wondered if Jung Yunho had experienced the barley field in just the manner that Sting had described.   
  
    
**This is what happened:**   
    
They had finished their military service.  Changmin had called his other hyungs and they scheduled a very, very covert vacation in a Villa in Tuscany.  Changmin and Yunho both set down in the airport in Heathrow, England.  Then their whereabouts went dark.  JYJ on the other hand didn’t even let anyone know where they were or that they were going somewhere.  They took different planes from different cities, after all.  Junsu came from Japan, Yuchun from Thailand and Jaejoong from SFO.    
    
The villa that Yuchun found on the internet was very big with barley fields and grapes growing all around it.    
    
Jae asked for a picnic basket one day and Jung Yunho and he rode bicycles through the barley fields which was burgeoning with almost ready to be harvested heads.  Privacy was ensured secretively by Jae for their picnic.  A thick blanket was laid down on the barley and as they gazed up at the deep blue skies of the Mediterranean, Jae took photographs of the barley heads.    
    
In one of his tweets on his SNS, a very dark figure against the very bright sun hovered over the camera as stalks of barley bent over them.   
    
As the five friends parted from each other, Jae whispered to Yunho, “Sing Fields of Gold.  You should have very nice memories about them now.”   
    
  *~*  
    
During TVX2’s first concert after military service, a sheaf of barley was delivered unto the stage by their manager as Jung Yunho sung the song.    
    
“What about me?” Shim Changmin asked with a pout.   A tray of hot house grapes was handed to him much to his satisfaction.  He knew that his other hyung wouldn’t forget about him.  He smiled when he read that it was from YC and JS as well as J.  With the note that said, “You wouldn’t believe what we went through to get these!”   
    
Two months later, JYJ sang “On Golden Fields” referring to rice fields instead of barley.  The lyrics talk about a love that’s never forgotten as they played in between rice fields and rice stalks.  Netizens were a little shocked at the lyrics as it seemed as if JYJ is talking about seducing an innocent girl into giving themselves up to their love during the harvest season under the stalks of rice with no promise of marriage.  Even their video seemed to suggest it.    
    
The video was done during Cheosuk in the province.  It mostly showed people harvesting rice, resting on the rice stems.  Spreading their blankets over them and enjoying a meal with the members of JYJ, of course.  In the cover of ‘nap time’ in the heat of the sun, the two ‘lovers’ met up and lay on a mat in the thickest part of the field.  Kim Jaejoong’s photograph in Tuscany was recreated in the video.  Of course, instead of Yunho looking down, it was revealed as Yuchun while Junsu sang right next to the girl’s head.    
    
“It was awkward to do that shot!” Yuchun laughed.  “I mean, I couldn’t feel romantic when it was a huge camera with the PD underneath me.”   
    
    
Kim Jaejoong laughed at the absurdity of the protests.  “Actually, it’s coercing someone who wants to be coerced anyway.  And the commitment was already there before the song even begun,” he replied.    
    
“What made you write it?”   
    
Jaejoong smiled a secret smile.  “I was remembering a love interest, long time ago,” he said.  “I imagined that if she and I were together I wanted something like this to happen after we married.  I still wanted the romance.  We shouldn’t lose that no matter what. And that’s the real message of On Golden Fields.  It’s about a remembered time and a yearning to go back to those days.”   
    
“Do you have any love interest at the moment, Kim Jaejoong-ssi?”   
    
He smiled a very secretive smile and said, “Shhhh.”  Even as he placed a finger against his lips.   
    
The headlines when their song went viral said, “JYJ struck gold!  With Golden Fields!”   
  
Upon being asked if they were going to do a concept art that might look like Fields of Gold or Golden Fields, the youngest of the five exploded.   
    
“No, we are not going to do anything with barley, rice, golden grains, golden fields, no picnics, no camera shots against a dark background and the sun streaming down… Nothing like that!” Shim Changmin adamantly said.  “If you want pictures of Jung Yunho, he’s in Gwangju at the moment.  I’m telling Yunho to stop singing English songs.  There will be no more of that! Damn Bed of Roses crap that started all of this in the first place.  No more!  Dammit!”   
    
The SNS that came from Jung Yunho was of the man with a golden stalk of rice between his lips and a very inviting smile and twinkling eyes for the one taking the picture, surrounded by sunset tinged roses in buckets.  The picture was obviously in his hometown during Cheosuk.   
    
Netizens asked if he was taking all those roses home to make a bed of roses and for whom would they be.   
    
Shim Changmin eyed his two hyungs with a scowl.  “Enough on Bed of Roses and Fields of Gold or anything that describes any nasty thing anymore.  We don’t want anymore American power ballads or whatever.  Enough!”   
    
“Sting is British,” Kim Jaejoong said.    
    
“What?”  Shim Changmin asked frowning at the bent head of his oldest hyung.   
    
“I’m just saying…”   
    
“Fine.  No more English songs, British, American, Australian… whatever… No more English songs!”   
    
“You should tell them no more going back and forth in rose beds and golden grains and stuff like that.  Although the buckets of roses was probably too much, hyung-deul!” Yuchun laughed.  “What happened to them?”   
    
“Yunho was supposed to throw it all over Changmin’s bed.  Just the rose petals or just the heads,” Jaejoong said.  “I told him to take a picture, except I didn’t expect a picture of a very wet Changmin who looked like he’s about to kill one Jung Yunho with rose stalks on his shoulders and his head…”   
    
“He surprised me!” Yunho protested.  “He was supposed to be sleeping!  Not creeping about in his own room!”   
    
“But it was his room, hyung!” Junsu exclaimed.   
    
“But he was supposed to be asleep!  I was going to creep in, snap the heads off of the roses, arrange them around his head and take a picture for Jae,” Yunho muttered.  “He was standing up creeping around instead.  I reacted and threw the bucket contents at him.  Sorry.”   
    
“So we are agreed?  No more fields of gold or beds of roses, right?” Changmin asked.   
    
Yunho and Jaejoong smirked and nodded.    
    
“Okay,” Yunho agreed.  “But can we get tattoos?  So I can sing Painted on my Heart?”   
    
Changmin looked at them two and said while walking away, “OH MY GOD!!!!  I can’t deal with these two!  Yuchun hyung, Junsu, you better deal with them.  We can’t have any effing scandals like this!!!! We need to build our repertoire all over again.”   
    
Jaejoong shouted, “It can be temporary!”   
    
Yunho said, “No, I want a real one this time!”   
    
“I’m not dealing with it!” Changmin said as he slammed Jaejoong’s apartment door shut.


End file.
